The present invention is related to the bonding of a fluid to equalize electrical potentials.
Water in swimming pools, hot tubs and spas can develop differences in electrical potential in various locations which can result in an electrical shock to bathers. To prevent the development of different electrical potentials the metal parts of the electrical equipment connected with the water circulation system must be brought to the same electrical potential as the water by means of electrical conductors. This is accomplished by “water bonding”.
In accordance with current regulations, the water in the swimming pool must be in contact with a corrosion resistant conductor of at least 9 square inches of surface area. What is needed is a conductive fitting which satisfies the legal requirements for water bonding and can be incorporated into water pumping systems and/or retrofitted to existing swimming pool systems such as skimmers and the like.